Ultimate
by The Whitest Shade Of Pale
Summary: When Zane dumps Rikki, who else could she turned to? AU, songfic - Ultimate - Lindsay Lohan From the end of Freaky Friday! Zikki-01 will not like thisss :P


Okk, Same key as always :P

This is an AU story, so if you don't like, don't read :P – Zikki-01, you won't like ittt :L

_You're the kind of friend  
Who always bends when I'm broken,  
Like remember when..._

"**Z-Zane, are you breaking up with me?" The usually strong Rikki, said holding in her emotions, restraining herself from into tears. But she held it in, for until she was in somewhere private where nobody could see her weakness.**

"**Yes, I'm sorry, But I like someone else. We can still be friends?" Zane replied, touching her on the arm. She quickly moved away from his touch, and dived into the water. Zane turned away, and walked into the Juicenet, to meet the new girl Bella. Maybe he just has a thing for new girls?**

**She surfaced at the moonpool, and then decided she'd let herself cry,just for once. She couldn't believe it, just a week ago, everything was perfect. She had Zane, and all her friends liked her. But then, Bella Arrived. Everybody automatically liked her, except for Rikki. She knew that she was bad news, but nobody believed her, just like with Charlotte. "**_**They'll see she's evil" **_**Rikki thought.**__

**But what she didn't notice was that Lewis was watching her from behind a rock. He couldn't believe it, Rikki, crying. Her body was shaking with emotion, her eyes were swollen and she had tear marks down her cheeks.**

"**Rikki?"**

"**Lewis?" She disappeared under, then resurfaced again.**

"**Why are you crying?" He asked sweetly.**

"**I'm not."**

"**Yes you are, what happened?"**

"**Zane.."**

"**Zane what?" Lewis asked.**

"**He, he b-broke up with me." She finished, and with that she started crying again.**

"**I don't know why he did that."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Only a stupid person would let somebody like you go"**

"**Thanks Lewis, But aren't you still going out with Cleo?"**

"**No. She dumped me. She doesn't like my music, or me"**

"**That's a bit stupid."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Your music is awesome, just like you"**

"**You mean that?"**

"**Yeah. Course. Do you mean that stuff you said before?"**

"**Of course"**

"**Thanks..."**

"**I'll see you later, OK"**

**And with that, she swam away. She couldn't believe it. Did Lewis just say he liked her? Weird. Did she just say she liked him back? Weirder.**

_  
__You took my heart and put it back together again.  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over.  
Let me tell you why...I'm through...I've got someone new who's just like you!_

There was a knock at Rikkis caravan door, and she got up to go and answer it. It was Lewis, he was standing with a T-Shirt, that had a picture of Rikkis favourite band members on it; Muse. He was also holding a bunch of flowers.

"Lewis?"

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering..Well...If you would like...Well, together I thought...Maybe we could.."

"I'd love to"

"Really?"

"Really" She smiled, stepping out of the door. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking the cinema, Go and see Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging?" He asked, with a look of dread, and a fake smile.

"Umm, Thanks for the thought, but could we um..See something...different?"

"What? Sure! I usually have to go to see Chick Flicks with Cleo.." He replied, a look of relieve flowing over his face

"Yeah, well..I'm a bit different..Could we go and see..Lesbian Vampire killers?"

"Yeah! I've been wanting to see that since I saw the trailers! Cleo didn't want to go and watch it.."

"Neither did Zane.."__

You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it..You're the Ultimate you.

"Thanks, I really enjoyed today,"

"Me too."

"I never knew you could be such fun.."

"Me too,"

"So.."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lewis replied, walking down the road. Rikki shut the door, and leant against it, and a guilty smile crept across her face. Had she just had a _date _with Lewis, and _enjoyed _it? __

You're the kind of guy who's hand's in mine..  
Sends shivers, up and down my spine.  
I want to do to you, what you do to me  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind..  
But now it's my turn, You've been right in front of me.  
Everything I need, why didn't I see?

"**Hey Lewis!" Cleo said, sitting down next to her boyfriend, Emma and Rikki slumped in the chairs opposite them. **

"**Hello Beautiful" Rikki rolled her eyes at Emma, who in turn rolled her eyes back. Lewis took his headphones out of his ears, and closed his laptop lid.**

"**What were you listening to?"**

"**Knights of Cydonia"**

"**What the hell is that?" Cleo asked**

"**Its a song, Cleo, By like the greatest band EVER!" Rikki said**

"**You know Muse?" Lewis asked shocked.**

"**Yeah! I love them!"**

"**Aren't they the best!"**

"**I know! I thought I was like the only person round here who likes them"**

"**Same!"**

"**Have you ever seen them in concert?"**

"**No, They're sold out everywhere"**

"**I know! And plus, the tickets are way too expensive for me" She added sadly.**

_  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it..You're the Ultimate you._

"Rikki!" Lewis shouted, running across the school field, waving two pieces of paper wildly at her.

"What?"

"Look!"

"What? If you stopped waving them about, I would be able to read what it says silly!" Lewis stopped jiggling his hand, then after a few seconds Rikkis eyes opened like saucers.

"Oh my god!"

"I know!"

"Where did you find them! They're sold out everywhere!"

"My dad, since he split up from mum, sends me something for my birthday, and he sent two tickets this time!"

"Wow! I'm so happy for you! You're going to have so much fun!"

"And so are you!" Lewis replied.

"What?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Me?!" Rikki asked disbelievingly

"Yeah, well no one else likes them, and besides, I think I kind of..Like you.."

"Yeah..Me too..kind of"

They both blushed

_  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
__No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it..You're the Ultimate you._

"Thanks Lewis! That was the most fun I've had in a long time!"

"My pleasure"

"Wasn't it just awesome when Chris jumped off the stage!"

"It was amazing! He's like the best musician I know!"

"Well, here we are," Lewis said as the came up the path to Rikkis caravan,

"I had a really amazing time tonight, thanks"

"Me too,

"Bye Lewis,"

"Bye Rikki."

Rikki shut the door, but before the bolt hit the latch, she opened the door as shouted;

"Lewis!"

"Yeah" He turned around. She ran towards him.

"You forgot something," She said

"I did?" Lewis replied, looking through his pockets, taken out and replacing his Phone, iPod, and wallet.

_  
You're it...you're the Ultimate YOU!_

_  
_"Yeah," Rikki replied. "This,"

She leant in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Oh yeah, my bad," Lewis replied, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
